Literawiki:Administrators
__TOC__ CocoaZen ‎and King Kovifor (original founder) have Bureaucrat and Sysop permissions on this wiki. If you would like administrative rights or if you'd like to nominate someone else, please enter the ID and reasons below. Admins have additional responsibilities and should have demonstrated the interest and judgement by their participation. Please put nominations (including self-nominations) for special user rights below. Add supporting or dissenting comments under the nominations. Adjustments may be made for special circumstances, but in general there will be at least a one week comment period. See Wikia:Help:User access levels and Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for more information about these roles. shows the current admins, bureaucrats and staff IDs. Rollback Rights This special permission makes it easier for a user to revert vandalism by "rolling back" the page to its previous state. Any editor can go back to a previous state and make it current by editing it. This rollback is just a little faster. It can be given to anyone who will use it to help clean up vandalism. It should not be used just because you don't like someone else's contribution. That should be handled by discussion on the appropriate talk or discussion page. Administrators An administrator has special responsibilities to watch over the wiki. In order to make it easier to fulfill those responsibilities, and admin can block user IDs or IP edits, protect or delete pages and revert pages more easily. Nominations: Rataube If Rataube doesn't mind... I think Rataube would make a good administrator. --CocoaZen 01:22, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok.--Rataube 02:21, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :* approved Swannie I'd like to become an admin on here. I like contributing to this wiki and sharing info. I think I'd make a good admin (if I do say so myself :) ) Thanks! Swannie 22:19, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :* approved Davichito I think a week or so has passed, no? Davichito 20:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : More than a week now. Davichito has made lots of good contributions and kept the wiki active over the past couple of weeks. There were no objections, so this nomination is approved. ---- CocoaZen 02:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) RC-1136 I'm nominating RC-1136. Comments? -- CocoaZen 01:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) *Thanks very much for the nomination . I've accepted via Cocoa's talk page — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 14:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :* approved Simon Peter Hughes Nominating User:Simon Peter Hughes, . Comments? -- CocoaZen 15:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :* approved -- CocoaZen 17:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Csuarezllosa Nominating User:Csuarezllosa, . Or if he doesn't want the responsibilities of being an admin, roll-back rights might make Csuarezllosa's patrolling of this site easier. Comments? -- CocoaZen 15:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :* approved -- CocoaZen 17:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats A bureaucrat has the same rights as an administrator and the additional permission to create new administrators and bureaucrats as well as being able to grant rollback. Nominations: Simon Peter Hughes Nominating User:Simon Peter Hughes, who has been an active contributor and a key administrator for this wiki for over a year now. . Comments? -- CocoaZen 04:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :* approved -- CocoaZen 05:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Project